


Tutuloy, Didiretso, D’yan Sa Puso Mo

by vanillaloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaloey/pseuds/vanillaloey
Summary: Malungkot si Jongdae dahil graduate na ang senior friends niya na kasama niya sa dorm. But they told him that there’s nothing to worry about, because someone already wants to move in, occupy the space, and share the monthly rent payment with him.It’s Sehun Oh, the almighty dog lover, who can’t live without his pets.P.S. Ayaw ni Jongdae sa mga aso.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Isang feel good at self-indulging fic for me and for the little sechen community. Hehe. Enjoy.
> 
> Also, happy birthday, Jongdae!!!

“Kuya Yixing,” Kapit na kapit si Jongdae sa braso ng kaibigan. Halos paglambitinan na niya ang si Yixing na kakalabas lang sa kwarto nito at hila-hila ang dalang violet na maleta. “Bakit kasi kailangan niyo pa umalis, dyan lang naman sa Makati magiging trabaho niyo.”

“Jongdae,” ‘Di alam ni Yixing kung matatawa ba siya o maaawa sa itsura ng mas bata sa kanya. “Mga ilang beses mo na ba ginawang dahilan ‘yan?”

“Ay nako, love, hayaan mo na, mami-miss mo rin ‘yan,” Sakto namang lumabas rin sa kwarto nito ang boyfriend ni Yixing na si Junmyeon. Like him, meron din itong dalang maleta. Junmyeon turned to Jongdae. “Dae, bibisitahin ka na lang namin ‘pag wala kaming pasok.”

Napanguso naman si Jongdae. “Eh, Kuya Jun, iba pa rin ‘pag andito kayo! Bakit kasi hindi na lang tayo naging magka-year eh. Ang bilis-bilis niyo naman grumaduate, dapat binagsak niyo muna thesis niyo eh!”

Tinawanan lang siya ng magkasintahan.

Kaka-graduate lang kasi ng mga kuya-slash-dormmate niya kaya kahit paalis pa lang ang mga ito ay na-se-sepanx na siya agad. Yixing and Junmyeon are both Business majors, while Minseok, their other friend, is an Economics major. Nakilala sila ni Jongdae nang maghanap siya ng dorm malapit sa pinapasukan nilang university. Taga-Bulacan pa kasi siya tapos his parents told him na mag-stay na lang sa Manila during weekdays. Sakto naman na nakita niya ang post ni Minseok na naghahanap sila ng isa pang makikihati sa renta ng unit. Mag-f-first year pa lang si Jongdae noon, at sa loob ng tatlong taon ay naging established ang pagkakaibigan nila. They never treated Jongdae as an outsider, instead they welcomed him wholeheartedly, especially during the time when he was experiencing college’s culture shock.

Sobrang struggle kay Jongdae ang pag-enter niya ng college dahil mas pinili niya mag-aral sa mas malayong university. Sawa na daw kasi siya sa mukha ng mga naging kaklase niya nung high school, na more or less ay hindi niya naging kasundo, kaya he was looking for a new environment. What made it more challenging to him is that he's not a people’s person. Translation: Mataray talaga siya in nature with that resting bitch face, kaya nahihirapan din siyang makihalubilo sa mga tao.

“Ma-mi-miss ko talaga kayo,” Jongdae sat on their sofa, na naging witness ng kanilang Netflix marathon kapag tinatamad silang pumasok sa mga klase nila. Kahit na naging reserved siya around the three, ay agad itong naging open sa kanila the following months after. Kaya naman they call him their baby Dae, lalo na sa mga time kagaya nito. “Si Kuya Min ba, ngayon na rin aalis?”

“I think next week pa siya, since hindi ka daw niya iiwanan dito nang walang bagong makakasama.” Yixing replied while fixing the lace of his shoes. That’s partly a relief for Jongdae dahil kahit papaano ay may makakasama pa rin siyang kuya kahit for a week. It’s already the third week of May, the three have graduated last May 8 and after that may mga files pa silang inasikaso after the graduation, so ngayon lang talaga sila nagka-time na mag-ayos at magligpit ng gamit sa dorm. Meron na rin kasing nag-aabang na trabaho ang dalawa sa isang popular na bangko sa bansa na ang main branch ay nasa Ayala. Minseok, on the other hand, ay ine-enjoy ang pagiging fresh graduate, pero balak niya daw mag-apply as a researcher sa isang company sa BGC (which is just one of his many options).

Third week ng June naman ang start ng klase ni Jongdae as a senior college student. He’s telling himself na isang taon na lang naman ang kailangan niya pang paghirapan at hindi na ulit siya malulungkot dahil mas marami na siyang free time after that. Balak niya kasi maging travel blogger for a living, which is kinda ironic for someone like him na madaling ma-attach sa bawat lugar na pinag-s-stayan niya (and to the people who are there with him, of course).

“Grabe kayo iiwanan niyo ako dito, tapos iiwanan niyo rin ako na malaki na ang rentang babayaran.” At this point ay nakaalis na ang mag-jowa at silang dalawa na lang ni Minseok ang natitira sa dorm. Isa pa sa weird thing kay Jongdae right now ay he spends most of his time either sa kwarto ni Minseok or sa living room area nila, dahil Jongdae loves his quiet, peaceful corner, also known as his bedroom. Halatang mina-maximize ang mga araw na kasama niya pa si Minseok, who became his confidante at kasama niya maging ka-fourth wheel kapag nag-de-date sina Yixing at Junmyeon at kasama silang dalawa.

“Kaya nga hinanapan kita ng bagong dormmate, ‘di ba?” Minseok said at inabutan siya ng bowl of chips, just yung mga tig-pi-pisong chichirya na paborito nilang papakin kapag may movie night sila or kapag sabay-sabay silang nagsusunog ng kilay tuwing midterms at finals.

“Siguraduhin mo lang na matino ‘yang magiging roommate ko, Kuya Min, ha!” pagpapaalala ni Jongdae habang pumapapak ng sweet corn. “Tyaka ilan ba sila, para ma-budget ko na ‘yung magiging allowance ko sa pasukan.”

“Isa lang,” Minseok said shortly.

“Ha?! Isa lang? Kuya Min, ang mahal ng renta natin dito, hindi ko kakayanin magbayad ng 5K per month!” Jongdae exclaimed. Bigla siyang kinabahan doon, muntik na niya ngang maisipang lumipat na lang sa mas maliit na space o di kaya mag-uwian na lang sa Bulacan.

“Teka nga, kumalma ka muna kasi. Willing daw siya magbayad nang mas malaki. Mayaman ‘tong tropa ng kaklase ko eh.” Natiklop naman si Jongdae doon at parang nagningning ang mga mata.

“‘Yan naman pala kasi, ‘di mo naman sinabi agad.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Jongdae.

“Ewan ko sa’yo, JD.”

“Huhu, Kuya Min!” Ngawa ni Jongdae habang nakakapit sa braso ni Minseok. The scene looks familiar, no? At gaya rin ng pag-alis nila Yixing at Junmyeon, di rin alam ni Minseok kung matutuwa siya sa itsura ni Jongdae o maaawa. Syempre mami-miss rin niya ang katarayan at kakulitan ni Jongdae, pero well, life happens at need magsimula ng panibagong chapter, chos.

The older guy just patted Jongdae’s head and gave him a short smile. “‘Wag ka na malungkot, Dae, dadating din bukas yung makakasama mo.”

Bigla na lang naiyak si Jongdae. Ngayon lang nag-sink in sa kanya na for a whole year hindi niya makakasama ang mga kuya niya. Wala na rin manlilibre sa kanya ng sisig sa may Teresa courtesy of Kuya Jun at I Love Milk Tea na paborito naman ni Yixing at Minseok.

“Huy, ‘wag kang umiyak,” Nilapitan siya ni Minseok para yakapin at imbis na mapatahan ay mas lalo lang itong naiyak. “One message away pa rin naman kami nila Jun at Yixing, di ka namin totally iiwan, okay? Kami pa rin friends mo dahil alam kong tamad kang makipag-socialize.”

“Nakakainis ka, kuya!” Sumisinghot pa rin siya pero binaon niya pa rin ang mukha niya sa dibdib ni Minseok. “Kainis kayo!”

Tinawanan lang ulit siya ni Minseok. “Ah basta, bukas dadating yung kasama mo, ha? ‘Wag mong susungitan.”

“Sino ba kasi ‘yon?” Jongdae muttered.

“Si Sehun.”

Jongdae woke up late the following day, as usual. He stayed up late catching up on some series then he sort of cleaned the whole place just in case his new dorm mate arrives.

Ang weird sa pakiramdam na vacant na ang rooms next to his, wala ring soft morning music na pinapatugtog ni Junmyeon galing sa Spotify playlist niya, na kadalasan ring sinasabayan ni Minseok pag nagkataon na sabay-sabay silang nag-b-breakfast.

Again, nalulungkot na naman ulit siya.

Ilang linggo pa bago magsimula ang klase, at parang mababaliw siya sa thought na kailangan niyang intayin ‘yon nang walang kasama sa dorm. Technically, meron, pero hindi siya sure kung he’ll be as open to this new person as to his senior friends.

Nag-prepare siya for his brunch, just chili mansi na pancit canton with sunny side up egg on top, dahil, well, ‘di naman siya super maalam magluto (just basic prito and steam lang) at isa pa wala rin namang stocks sa ref at cabinet nila (which reminds him na kailangan niya mag-grocery sa weekend).

Habang pine-prepare niya ang noodles sa plato, saktong may kumatok sa pinto nila. Shet, eto na ba yung bago kong roommate?

Dahan-dahan pa siyang pumunta sa tapat ng pinto para pihitin ang door knob. Ready na siya makipag-exchange ng hi at hello pero siya pa ata ang mas na-welcome.

Nakabusangot si Jongdae habang nilalantakan ang nilutong pancit canton sa loob ng kwarto niya. Ayaw na ayaw ni Jongdae kumakain habang nasa kama dahil takot siyang langgamin, pero labag sa kaloob niya na gawin ito dahil may mga aso sa labas ng kwarto niya.

Take note: MGA aso.

Bakit kasi hindi man lang siya ininform ng mga kuya niya na may bagahe pala itong bagong roommate niya? Gusto niyang magwala nang maalala na pet-friendly nga pala ang mga units dito.

Hindi tuloy siya nakapagpakilala ng maayos dahil the moment he saw the two dogs running around the living room ay tumakbo na siya agad papasok sa kwarto niya. Sinigawan na lang niya ito ng “feel free na lang po, kuya!” kahit ang gusto niya talaga ay palayasin ulit ang lalaki at solohin na lang ang unit.

Naiiyak siya sa frustration dahil takot talaga siya sa aso. Wala siyang pakialam kung cute sila sa paningin, para sa kanya sila ay demons in fluffy form. Kaya naman hinintay niya pa na manahimik ang living room, at makarinig ng pagsara ng pinto. Ibig sabihin nasa kwarto na si Sehun at ang mga alaga nito.

Hindi masyadong natitigan ni Jongdae ang binata dahil nga sa panic niya, pero hindi naman siya bulag para di mapansin ang itsura nito. Gwapo, tyaka matangkad. And Jongdae swears he smells some blends of spice and citrus, not too overpowering; a type of perfume that he likes.

 _Ay, dapat lang rin na lagi siyang may baong pabango dahil mabilis siyang mag-aamoy aso_ , Jongdae thought.

Naubos na niya yung pancit canton niya, pero problema na naman niya paano siya makakapaghugas ng pinggan dahil narinig na naman niya ang pagtatakbo at pagkahol ng mga aso sa labas.

Shutanginabols naman, mga kuya! Sino ba ‘tong pinatuloy niyo dito!!!

* * *

"Putangina, ang aga-aga, rold please," 

Jongdae groaned and covered his head with his pillow. Dinilat niya ang mga mata at sinilip ang oras sa kanyang cellphone. Halos gusto niya ibato ito nang makita niyang alas sais pa lang ng umaga. 

It's been three months since he "welcomed" his new roommate, but until now, he's still not used to having fluffy devils running and barking around their unit. Like, sino ba matutuwa na natutulog ka nang mahimbing tapos bigla-biglang magsisikahulan mga aso 'di ba? And it's a fucking Saturday and he has no classes so all Jongdae wanted to do was to get some sleep and laze around peacefully.

Tangina again, asan ba 'yang si Sehun?! Alam naman niyang nagugutom na ang mga alaga nito this early in the morning pero bakit! 'di! siya! gumising! para! pakainin! ang! mga! 'to!!! Ayaw niyang lumabas ng kwarto dahil ayaw niyang mag-amoy aso.

So instead he unlocked his phone nang labag sa kalooban niya, para tawagan ang binatang nasa kabilang kwarto. Pero imbis ata na ma-achieve ang "peace" ay mas lalo lang ata siyang na-bwisit.

"Sehun!!!" Jongdae whisper-yelled over the phone while massaging his temple.

"Good morning rin, Jongdae," the man on the other line replied so casually na parang nang-aasar, pero Jongdae didn't fail to notice how husky his bedroom voice is. Nako, Jongdae, paki-tigilan nga 'yan!

"'Yong mga aso mo sa labas, ang ingay, please pakainin mo na," Iritang sabi ni Jongdae dahil as of this moment ay nagtatahulan pa rin sina Vivi at Monsieur. 

"Ha, ano sabi mo, pakainin kita?" Namula ang pisngi ni Jongdae sa sinabi ni Sehun. Kung hindi lang talaga siya takot sa aso ay baka lumabas na ito at pinaghahampas si Sehun. 

"Ang gago mo!" Jongdae replied. Honestly, hindi niya alam bakit naging ganito ang pakikitungo nila sa isa't isa. Jongdae doesn't want to associate himself with Sehun dahil ayaw na niya ma-experience 'yong sepanx na naranasan niya sa mga senior friends niya. Though this time nga lang, ka-batch niya si Sehun. The taller man's a Computer Engineering major in his 5th year, habang 4th year Communication Research major naman si Jongdae. Technically, Sehun is a year older than him, pero the way na asar-asarin siya nito ay parang itong elementary student na nam-bu-bully ng kaklase hanggang sa ma-provoke ito. "Please lang, gusto ko pa matulog, sobrang ingay nila, maawa ka."

Buong linggo kasi nag-aral si Jongdae para sa long quiz nila for a major subject kaya as much as possible, gusto lang ni Jongdae na sulitin ang weekend para matulog at mag-recharge. Alam kasi niya na madugo ang course na kinuha niya, normal na ata na lumamon sila ng research papers for breakfast up to dinner.

Nakarinig siya ng kaluskos sa kabilang kwarto at tunog ng nagbukas na pintuan. Sabay namang biglang tahimik ng dalawang aso sa sala. "Eto na po, master. Tulog po kayo mahimbing, ha."

Jongdae rolled his eyes and ended the call. 

After a few minutes, nakarinig siya ng pagsara ng pinto, and mga ilang sandali rin ay tumahimik na ang sala. Finally, makakatulog na ulit si Jongdae. Yakap-yakap ang unan na kanina'y nakatakip sa mukha, he let himself be taken by sleepiness once again.

Finally, some peace.

Around 11 AM na ulit siya nagising, and he's surprised na tahimik pa rin sa sala nila. Paglabas niya ng kwarto ay walang tao, wala si Sehun pati na si Vivi at Monsieur. Buti naman at nag-spray si Sehun ng Lysol kaya hindi amoy aso.

He went to their dining area at napansin na may nakatakip na pagkain dito. There's also a note na nakapatong sa ibabaw ng nakataob na pinggan. 

_I went out with Viv and Mon. Nasa park kami. I also cooked breakfast, tinirahan kita. Go eat para pagbalik namin di ka na galit. - Se_

Nakanguso si Jongdae at dahan-dahan niyang tinanggal ang takip. Paboritong breakfast ni Jongdae ang nakahanda, Purefoods corned beef, scrambled egg, at fried rice lang naman ang hinanda ni Sehun para sa kanya. Bigla tuloy siya na-guilty sa pag-trato niya kanina sa binata. But then again, bakit siya ma-g-guilty eh demonyo mga aso niya???

Like, there's this one time na nag-re-review si Jongdae for his research defense tapos gulat na lang niya na nginangatngat yung tsinelas niyang pambahay na regalo pa sa kanya ni Minseok. Mangiyak-ngiyak siya no'n at nagsumbong pa kay Minseok about it, but the latter just told him na papalitan na lang niya ng bagong pair. Tatanggi na sana si Jongdae, but his Kuya Min insisted on getting him a new one.

Daig pa ata ni Jongdae maging jowa ni Sehun that time dahil dalawang linggo niyang hindi pinansin ang room mate. In those two weeks lagi lang siyang nakakulong sa kwarto, or di kaya tatambay muna sa dorm ng kaklase niyang si Jongin hanggang gabi dahil na-ba-badtrip talaga siya kay Sehun pati sa mga aso nito. 

Natigil lang ito nung may dumating na delivery for him and when he opened it, it was the replacement for the slippers. Todo thank you siya kay Minseok after that at sinabihan siya nito na wag nang mag-stay kina Jongin at umuwi na ng dorm nang mas maaga. 

Back to the present na nilalantakan ni Jongdae ang mga niluto ni Sehun. 'Di naman niya makakaila na masarap talaga magluto ang binata (that, or masarap lang talaga ang Purefoods corned beef). Wala nang hiya-hiya at naubos niya ang itinira sa kanya sa mesa. Naghugas na siya ng pinggan, then afterwards he went back to his room to start working on his curriculum vitae, pati na rin mag-browse sa Jobstreet at LInkedIn ng mga Intern-hiring companies. Magsisimula na kasi 'yong paghahanap nila ng OJT. 

Medyo na-f-frustrate siya kasi wala naman siyang masyadong ilalagay? Gusto lang naman niyang makahanap ng papasukan para ma-complete ang requirements niya for his course. Pero syempre, bida-bida siya kaya kahit mga achievement niya from the past year ay isinama niya, pati sandamakmak na seminars and programs na pinuntahan niya at ni-conduct ng section nila.

Since ComRes nga ang course niya, target niya na mag-apply sa TV networks or di kaya sa mga publishing company. Sinubukan na niya magpasa ng CV sa ABS at GMA, pati sa Summit Media, pero well, wala pang tumatawag o nag-e-email sa kanya, though di naman siya super asado na matatanggap siya dahil sa dami rin ng iba pang nag-a-apply.

Natigil ang pag-s-scroll niya sa feed niya nang may kumatok sa pintuan niya. Well, sino pa ba...

"Yes, ano 'yon?" Pagtataray niya. 'Di niya binuksan nang malawak 'yong pintuan niya dahil baka biglang pumasok sina Vivi, pero aware pa rin siya na nakatayo lang just few meters away si Sehun sa kanya.

"Ang sungit mo," The taller guy just frowned but Jongdae noticed the playful tone in his voice. "Mag-g-grocery kasi ako mamaya, kasama ko sina Baekhyun. Baka may papabili ka po, master?"

Jongdae internally cringe at the nickname. "Tigilan mo nga pagtawag ng master, parang awa."

"Ano ba'ng gusto mo tawag ko sa'yo... baby?" Jongdae's about to take a step forward para bigwasan si Sehun pero saktong lumapit kay Sehun si Monsieur kaya bigla siyang napa-step back at isinara niya ang pinto. 

Napasandal siya sa dingding, lukot ang expression ng mukha niya, pero 'di niya maipagkakailang nag-init ang pisngi niya. 'Di nga lang siya sure if dahil naiinis siya kay Sehun or baka naman kinikilig talaga siya. 

"Bibilhan na lang kita ng Jin Ramen," Rinig niyang sabi ni Sehun mula sa sala. "Mild lang na flavor, 'di ba?"

Jongdae didn't reply at pinagpatuloy na ulit ang ginagawa niya. Hay nako, bahala ka dyan, Sehun. 

The next weekend, nagsabi si Sehun na may pupuntahan siyang seminar na ni-require sa kanila ng prof nila para sa isang major subject. Dahil nga 5th year na, naghahapit rin sila sa mga certificate at seminars, lalo na si Sehun na running for Latin honors daw, according to Junmyeon noong isang beses na magka-chat sila sa GC nilang apat. 

Ayos lang naman kay Jongdae 'yon dahil ma-so-solo niya ang buong unit, kaya nga lang naalala niya na andyan pa rin pala yung fluffy devils, at pinabantayan pa sa kanya.

"'No need mo naman sila bantayan all the time," He remembered Sehun explaining, already frustrated because of Jongdae who's glaring at him. "Just give them food for lunch, nandyan na sa may dining table, tapos lapagan mo lang ng water doon sa pet bowl nila para 'di sila mauhaw." Parang nag-e-explain si Sehun sa isang toddler. But Jongdae is stubborn. 

"Ayoko, tatahulan lang nila ako," Jongdae whined.

Sehun heaved out a sigh. "'Kinakahulan ka ba nila right now?" Nasa sala kasi silang dalawa; si Jongdae nakasalpak sa couch nila, while Sehun's in front of him at nakapamewang. "Kilala ka nila Viv at Mon, hindi ka nila kakagatin. Alam na nila amoy mo, okay? Kahit mabaho ka."

Binato ni Jongdae kay Sehun ang yakap niyang unan. "Bwisit ka talaga!" 

Tinawanan lang siya ni Sehun at pumunta na sa kitchen. Nagluluto kasi ito ulit for their meryenda. O di ba, spoiled na spoiled si Kuya niyo Jongdae.

Uneventful naman ang Sabado ni Jongdae, medyo natuwa nga lang siya dahil may nag-email na sa kanya na isang company sa Ayala, Makati na ini-invite siya for a job interview. Impressive naman para sa kanya ang company profile at benefits ng mga intern, may allowance tapos according sa mga nabasa niyang reviews sa Jobstreet, talagang papagawa sa'yo ay mga trabahong related sa inapplyan mo at hindi papagtimplahin ka lang ng kape at uutusang mag-photocopy ng documents.

Sa Wednesday siya naka-schedule for interview. Medyo kinakabahan nga lang siya, dahil 'di siya sanay humarap sa ibang tao, tapos hindi rin siya super familiar sa area. Sa may Legaspi Village pa kasi ito. Mag-g-grab na lang siguro siya papunta. Pag pauwi? Well, bahala na. 

It's five in the afternoon nang makaramdam si Jongdae ng gutom habang nagbabasa ng Twitter SNS au. Naalala niyang may natira pa pala siyang brownies na binake ni Kyungsoo, yung jowa ni Jongin, so he went out of his room para kumain sa dining area. 

Sarap talaga ng bake ni Kyungsoo, one of the reasons why Jongdae also likes to stay at Kyungsoo and Jongin's dorm. Laging may free food. Buti na lang 'di siya nasasabihang para siyang patay gutom. 

Biglang nagkakahol sina Vivi at Monsieur, halos atakihin si Jongdae sa puso nang sumulpot ito sa harap niya at dinadambahan siya. "Pinakain ko naman kayo kanina ah, bakit gutom na naman kayo?" He muttered before taking another bite of his brownie. Nakaupo lang sa harap niya ang dalawang aso, tila nagpapa-awa effect 'yong mga mata nila. 

In fairness, cute naman pala talaga sila.

Pinirasuhan ni Jongdae ng brownies para ibigay sa dalawang asong nag-aabang sa kanya.

"Hoy, ano 'yan?!" Nagulat si Jongdae nang biglang tumakbo papalapit si Sehun sa mga alaga niya. The latter checked on Vivi and Monsieur as if wondering kung nakakain ba ito ng binibigay ni Jongdae. 

"Bakit mo sila binibigyan ng chocolate?" Galit na sabi ni Sehun kay Jongdae. Litong lito naman si Jongdae dahil hindi naman niya alam bakit nagagalit ang kakadating lang na si Sehun sa kanya. 

"Huh? Lumapit kasi sila sa'kin, tas nagugutom, eh bibigyan ko lang naman sila..." Jongdae explained, naiinis rin dahil pinagtataasan siya ng boses ni Sehun.

"Are you that stupid? 'Di mo ba alam na they can die because of chocolate? Do you hate them that much?" Jongdae blinked. He was taken aback as it's the first time he saw Sehun being mad, and that he's angry because of him. 

"H-hindi ko alam," Jongdae replied, almost inaudible. "'Di ko alam na 'di pala 'yan pwede sa kanila, s-sorry." Hindi naman niya kasi talaga alam. He avoids dogs all his life dahil na-trauma siya noong elementary pa siya na bigla siyang habulin at dambahan ng aso one afternoon na pauwi siyang mag-isa sa bahay nila. 

Sehun just shook his head at binuhat ang dalawang aso at umalis na sa harap niya. Rinig ni Jongdae ang malakas na pagsara ng pinto ng unit. 

Though binabagabag pa rin siya dahil gusto niya ulit mag-sorry nang maayos kay Sehun, hindi naman niya alam kung paano. Dalawang araw na siyang hindi pinapansin nito, pero ngayon hindi naman niya ramdam dahil busy sila pareho sa univ. Kapag nga lang gabi na at nagkakasalubong sila sa sala ay hindi siya tinitignan nito. Very different from the Sehun he knows na lagi siyang aasarin kapag nasa isang lugar sila. 

It's already Tuesday at nag-p-prepare si Jongdae for his interview tomorrow. Stressed na siya dahil ang dami rin pinagawa ng prof niya sa isang subject, tapos isa pa sa inaalala niya itong interview. Mag-p-print siya ng CV niya pati ilang sample write ups na ginawa niya before para ipakita as his portfolio. 

He fished his flashdrive out of his bag pocket the plug it into his laptop. "Shit, anyare?" He exclaimed to himself when he saw the screen screaming white and empty in front of him. "Asan na yung mga files ko???" Maiyak-iyak na siya dahil naalala niyang wala pala siyang backup sa Google drive ng mga ito. 

Then it hit him, ginamit pala nila 'to kanina no'ng nagpaprint sila sa computer shop sa main building kaninang tanghali, eh di naman malilinis mga computer do'n. "Putangina naman!" Sinabunutan niya ang sarili at nagpaikot ikot sa loob ng kwarto niya. He grabbed his phone para tawagan si Kyungsoo. 

"Oh, bakit? Gabi na ah." Bungad ni Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya, halatang inaantok na. 

"Sorry, Soo. Tatanong ko lang sana kung meron ka bang kopya dyan nung huling research paper natin nila Jongin? Pati yung college paper natin na may sinulat ako sa lifestyle section?" Natatarantang tanong ni Jongdae. Jusko sana talaga meron, please, rold!!!

"Ah, oo andito ata sa cabinet ko." Jongdae felt relief upon hearing those words. Wala man yung iba niyang files at least kahit papaano ay may maipapakita siya bukas. Bahala na siyang mag-explain sa interviewer. "Bakit?"

"Nagka-virus yung flashdrive ko doon sa compshop sa west wing, putangina." Nagsuot ng sweater si Jongdae at lumabas ng kwarto. "Puntahan ko dyan sa dorm niyo ni Jongin, bukas pa naman yugn gate niyo 'di ba?"

There's a short pause on the other line. "Oo, 10 pa lang naman, may 30 minutes ka pa para pumunta." Well that's easy dahil 5-minute walk lang naman ang dorm nila. Kaso nga lang medyo maulan ngayon kaya hindi ma siya makalabas. 

"Okay, okay, patilain ko lang saglit yung ulan," He said bago patayin ang tawag. Nagdala na rin siya ng wallet at payong. Sa baba na lang siya magpapatila ng ulan. 

"Saan ka punta? It's late." Napalingon siya, only to find Sehun na nakasandal sa tabi ng pinto ng kwarto nito, with his arms folded in front of his chest. 'Di niya maintindihan bakit ganon 'yong tingin ni Sehun sa kanya, basta may kakaiba. Nailang tuloy siya dahil naalala niya ang nangyari nung weekend. Tumalikod ulit siya before replying softly, "Kina Kyungsoo, may hihingiin lang akong paper. Na-corrupt kasi yung flashdrive ko, e 'di ko naman alam paano magretrieve."

Hindi niya napansin na naglakad papalapit sa kanya si Sehun kaya nagulat siya nang humarap siya dito para magpaalam, dahil sobrang lapit pala nito sa kanya. Nilahad ni Sehun ang palad niya sa harap ni Jongdae, making the latter confused about the action. 

"Akin na," Sehun said shortly. Pansin ni Jongdae na naka-black na shirt lang ito at shorts. Pero bakas sa shirt ni Sehun ang pagka-buff nito. Pansin rin ni Jongdae na humahaba na ang buhok nito, not that it doesn't look good on him though. 

"Ang alin?" Jongdae shook his thoughts internally. 

"Yung flashdrive? I'll retrieve your files." Jongdae's mouth formed an 'o' at naglakad pabalik sa kwarto niya. Sinundan naman siya ni Sehun. Buti na lang hindi makalat ang kwarto niya. 

"Here," The shorter man motioned to his flashdrive na nakapatong sa foldable table sa ibabaw ng kama niya. Umupo si Sehun sa kama ni Jongdae at sinimulang halungkatin ang flashdrive niya na naka-plug na ulit sa laptop niya. 

Iiwan na sana ulit niya si Sehun para puntahan si Kyungsoo dahil malapit nang mag-lock ng gate ang may-ari ng dorm nila nang pigilan siya ni Sehun. "Saan ka pupunta? 'Wag na umalis, it's raining hard outside. Tyaka saglit lang 'to." Di sure si Jongdae kung galit pa ba si Sehun sa kanya dahil walang emosyon sa tono ng boses niya. Nevertheless, sinunod naman niya ang sinabi ng binata. 

Lumabas muna siya ng kwarto niya because he felt awkward around Sehun at nagtungo sa kusina nila. Well, may supply na naman siyang cookies galing kay Kyungsoo kanina na tinabi niya sa fridge nila the moment he went home. May dalawang cookies pa na natira and he thought of something. Nilagay niya sa plate yung isang cookie at bumalik ulit sa kwarto niya. Kita niyang seryoso si Sehun sa ginagawa nito. 

He held out the plate in front of Sehun kaya napatingin ito sa kanya. "S-sorry. About the other night. I swear, hindi ko talaga alam." Jongdae bit his lip when the latter just went back to what he's doing. _Aba't nag-s-sorry na nga ako?_

But then again, hindi naman niya masisisi si Sehun kasi kung sakaling napakain niya nga yung chocolate brownie, baka may lalamayan na sila ngayon.

"Ayan okay na. The files are there." Kinuha ni Sehun ang plato sa kamay niya bago ito lumabas ng kwarto niya. 

Jongdae just sighed. "Thank you," he said to no one.

Paggising ni Jongdae ay pumasok na si Sehun sa univ. Nakatingin na lang ulit sa kanya yung dalawang aso. 'Di naman niya alam gagawin kaya binigyan niya ito ng awkward smile kahit na di naman naiintindihan ng mga aso ang kinikilos niya. 

He prepared for his interview. Medyo hindi siya sanay to wear something a little more formal, pero maybe he needs to get used to it, especially kapag natanggap na siya as intern. Also, as planned, nag-book nga siya ng Grab papuntang Makati. Bahala nang mag-tae ang wallet niya mamaya. 1 PM pa yung schedule ng interview niya so he had the chance to eat at the dorm before leaving. 

Throughout his travel to Makati Business District, naka-on ang Locations niya to track kung saang lupalop na siya ng Metro Manila. 'Di kasi siya sanay mag-travel kung saan saan (the irony, 'di ba?), tapos takot pa siya pag mag-isa siyang pupunta sa lugar na hindi siya familiar. 

Naging maayos ang interview ni Jongdae. For formality lang rin pala, pero totoo iyong mga nabasa niyang reviews na i-t-train talaga sila about the format ng writeups, ano-ano ang topics na need i-research, just to name a few. Dalawa silang natanggap na intern, the other one is Yerim na Comm Arts student sa La Salle.

Medyo tago ang building ng company. Kaya after the interview, hindi alam ni Jongdae saan ang sakayan ng bus o jeep. Late na natapos ang interview dahil matagal siyang naghitay sa lobby, nagkaroon daw kasi ng biglaang meeting with the boss kaya late rin sila naasikaso ng HR assistant. 

It's 5:30 in the afternoon at marami nang tao sa daan. Rush hour na. Pero 'di pa rin alam ni Jongdae paano siya makakauwi. Nag-try siya mag-book ulit ng Grab kahit na wala nang matitira sa allowance niya, basta makauwi lang siya. Kaya nga lang, dahil rush hour, pahirapan rin mag-book at wala rin malapit na drivers sa area niya. Jusko, paano na nga ba? 

Sinubukan niyang tawagan si Kyungsoo, kaso hindi nito sinasagot. Naalala ni Jongdae na may date pala ang dalawa ngayon dahil monthsary nila. Kapag minamalas nga naman oh? Sinubukan niya rin magtanong-tanong sa mga dumadaan kaso kung saan-saan lang rin siya tinuturo. Kinakabahan na siya dahil hindi niya alam paano siya makakauwi. Halos maiyak siya nang mapaupo sa isang bench sa Legaspi Active Park kung saan siya napadpad after niya maglakad lakad. 

He also tried calling his Kuya Jun at Xing dahil sa Ayala lang naman ang mga ito nag-t-trabaho, kaso Yixing said na nakaalis na sila sa area at kasalukuyan na nilang binabaybay ang EDSA. Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya ulit. Dahil wala naman rin siyang iba pang kaibigan, isa na lang ang option niyang tawagan.

Nahihiya man, pero kakapalan na niya ang mukha niya kahit galit pa ito sa kanya.

He browsed through his contacts and pressed call. 

"Hello?" Hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero there's a sense of relief he felt upon hearing Sehun's voice.

"A-ano kasi..." Jongdae trailed off. "Alam mo ba kung saan sakayan pabalik sa dorm? Dito kasi ako sa Makati."

Narinig niya ang pagkahol ng mga aso in the background. Which means, nasa dorm na si Sehun. "Where exactly are you?" 

"Sa Legaspi Active Park, Legaspi Village."

"Alright."

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongdae. "Anong alright?"

"Stay there. I'll pick you up." That's the last thing Sehun said before ending the call. 

Akala niya ay pinag-t-tripan lang siya ni Sehun dahil wala namang dumadating na Sehun. It's past 6 na at natatakot na siya dahil madilim na sa park. Hindi rin naman mataong area ito kaya mas lalo siyang kinabahan dahil baka kung sino ang lumapit sa kanya at may gawing masama sa kanya. Todo kapit na lang siya sa gamit niya, lahat ata ng valuable things niya ay nakadikit sa katawan niya, para kung sakali mang ma-snatch yung bag niya ay di makukuha ang wallet at phone niya. 

Speaking of phone, 10% na lang ang battery level niya kaya hindi na siya makapag-data dahil any time lang ay mamamatay na ang phone niya.

Asan ka na ba, Sehun? 

Napatalon siya nang may humawak sa balikat niya. "Putangina!" 

He turned to see that it was Sehun at bigla na lang siyang napaluha dahil sa takot at gulat. "Hey," bigla naman siyang inalalayan ni Sehun. "Ako lang 'to." 

Habol-hininga pa rin si Jongdae dahil sa pagod at anxiousness na dala ng araw na ito. Pinaupo ulit siya ni Sehun sa bench at inalo. "Kalma ka muna okay? We'll go home after."

Matapos niyang kumalma ay hinawakan ni Sehun ang kamay niya to lead him to his car. Hindi napansin ni Jongdae 'yon nung una, akala niya ay nag-commute lang ito. Both of them are quiet on their way back to their unit, hanggang sa makauwi sila. Agad na sinalubong si Sehun ng dalawang aso at niyakap niya ito pabalik.

"Sehun," Jongdae said.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Naging maayos na ang pakikitungo nila sa isa't isa after that weeks and weeks after. Hindi na rin masyadong nagsusungit si Jongdae kay Sehun about Vivi and Monsieur. Madalas na rin silang nag-ha-hangout sa sala nila to watch some series and movies. Minsan kasama pa nila si Kyungsoo at Jongin, o 'di kaya si Baekhyun at Chanyeol na mga kaklase ni Sehun. 

One night, na-s-stress si Jongdae while doing his paper kaya he took a break at napansin niyang nanonood ng Kingdom sa Netflix si Sehun kaya naupo siya sa tabi nito at nakinood.

"Tapos ka na sa paper mo?" Sehun asked him, his eyes not leaving the screen."

"Di pa. Pagod na ako, bukas naman ulit." Jongdae stared at Sehun. Kahit madilim at tanging ilaw lang ng TV ang nagsisilbing liwanang sa sala nila. Jongdae couldn't help but admire Sehun's features, from his growing mullet, to his pointed nose and perfect thin lips... He knows he's fucked. Attracted siya sa roommate niya. Even he denies it, matagal na.

Inalis niya ang tingin niya kay Sehun but then he could feel that the latter's looking at him. "You're staring."

"Hindi ah," Jongdae denied, sabay tingin ulit sa binata. 

"You are," Sehun smirked. Eto na naman tayo sa pang-aasar ni Sehun sa kanya. Hahampasin na sana ulit siya ni Jongdae ng unan nang mahawakan nito ang braso ni Jongdae. Nahila si Jongdae sa dibdib ni Sehun. Natigilan silang dalawa. 

"Admit it," Sehun muttered before closing the distance between them. Jongdae's breathing hitched the moment their lips touched. It was soft and short, but enough for Jongdae to go crazy. Akala niya bibitawan na siya ni Sehun but the taller guy just placed his hands on Jongdae's waist, making him shiver because of the touch, and pulled him closer.

The kiss turned sweet yet sensual, their lips moving in sync. Limot na ang palabas sa Netflix. Halos umungol si Jongdae sa galing ng paggalaw ng labi ni Sehun against his. He wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck, his hands travelling through Sehun's soft, dark locks. Sehun's kisses travelled down to his neck, hindi alam ni Jongdae ang gagawin because it felt so, so good, too good for his liking. 

Jongdae let out the breath he's been holding when Sehun stopped peppering kisses on his neck. The latter chuckled. 

"What?" Jongdae whispered. 

"Binabawi ko na sinabi ko before," Sehun said playfully. "You smell so fucking good." 

* * *

Three months into their relationship went okay kahit na busy sila sa acads. Eventually ring nabalitaan ng mga kuya ni Jongdae na sila na nga ni Sehun, only for Jongdae to find out na all along, his three kuyas are rooting for him and Sehun. 

Foundation day ng university ngayon and they have the option not to go to class, so here they are in Sehun's room, basically just cuddling and doing nothing. Matutulog sana si Jongdae when Sehun started planting kisses from his head to his earlobes, then to his jaw, down to his neck. They've never really done _it,_ but that's okay with Jongdae as they agreed to take it slow. That doesn't mean then can't fool around, though. 

Nakatalikod si Jongdae kay Sehun, haharap na sana siya but Sehun just caressed Jongdae's exposed skin nang tumaas yung damit niya, revealing his milky waist. Parang kuryente ang haplos ni Sehun sa kanya, that it always leaves him breathless, and crazy. When Jongdae couldn't take it anymore, siya na mismo ang humarap to give Sehun an open, wet kiss, their tongues in a battle. Sehun's suddenly on top of him before he could even react, deepening the kiss. 

The taller guy wasted no time, he removed Jongdae's shirt and gazed upon his chest. "You look beautiful," Sehun muttered, drinking in the sight in front of him. Jongdae blushed at the statement but Sehun just captured his lips again. Jongdae grasped the hem of Sehun's shirt and Sehun noticed it.

"Remove it," He commanded. Dahan-dahang hinubad ni Jongdae ang damit ni Sehun. Ilang beses naman niya nakita na naka-topless ito even before pero namamangha pa rin siya sa ganda ng body proportion nito. How come this fine person suddenly becomes his boyfriend? 

Pinaupo siya ni Sehun sa lap niya, and Jongdae groaned upon feeling his boyfriend's hard bulge. _Fuck._

Jongdae knows that Sehun felt the sensation, too, that's why the latter let out a moan which turned Jongdae on. Nagkatitigan ulit silang dalawa as Sehun gripped his hands on Jongdae's waist, ready to start kissing him again nang biglang magsitahol ang mga aso ni Sehun. 

The two just chuckled, the tension suddenly vanishing in the atmosphere. "Pakainin mo na mga aso mo." Jongdae said.

Sehun just smirked at him. "Ako, ayaw mong kainin?"

"Gago ka," Hinampas ni Jongdae ang braso ni Sehun before getting off his lap. Tumayo na rin si Sehun so they could feed Vivi and Monsieur, but only after he squeezed Jongdae's ass cheeks, making the shorter man jumped a little. 


	2. Nandito Na Nga (Sa Puso Ko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sina Vivi at Monsieur lang naman ang spoiled kay Sehun, kaya di niya tuloy alam bakit ini-spoil niya na rin yung roommate niya???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout po sa mga tropa kong nag-request nitong part 2. im so sawree, if this won't exceed your expectations ;(
> 
> i just feel like writing about sehun's perspective.
> 
> also, not beta-d ulit. hehe. thank u!!

“Sehun, pagpasensyahan mo na agad ‘yang si Jongdae, ha? Mabilis mainis ‘yon sa ibang tao eh,” Minseok said, one time na nag-meet sila with Kasper. Si Kasper ‘yong kaklase ni Minseok na nag-suggest kay Sehun noong dorm na pinapa-rent. “Tyaka baka may iba ka pang kakilala na gusto mag-dorm, may kamahalan kasi ‘yon kung kayong dalawa lang titira.”

“Okay lang, kuya.” Sehun shrugged it off, already amused about Jongdae’s character though he hasn’t even met the man yet. “I can pay double or triple, kasama ko naman sina Vivi.”

Minseok groaned. “Shit, oo nga pala, may kasama kang aso. Ayaw no’n sa aso.”

“Eh?” Sehun replied as if he can’t believe that someone dislikes dogs. Sina Vivi at Monsieur ata ang buhay niya, and he doesn’t want na maiwan ang mga ito sa parents niya sa Laguna. Mapapabayaan lang nila ang mga ito roon.

“Oo,” Napakamot sa ulo si Minseok. “Naalala ko nakwento nun before na muntikan na siyang makagat ng aso nung bata pa siya.”

Natawa naman dito si Kasper. “Eh bakit siya tumira sa pet-friendly na dorm?”

Minseok chuckled and take a sip of his iced lemonade na binili nila sa labas ng campus. Nagkita-kita kasi ulit sila during the summer nang nag-aasikaso si Minseok ng papers niya after graduation. “Actually hindi naman niya alam before. He doesn’t mind naman since wala namang may aso sa loob ng unit namin. Pero mahilig naman ‘yon sa pusa, may alaga silang siamese nila Yixing, kaso inuwi na ni Xing sa kanila dahil di na kayang alagaan, lalo na pag busy sa school.”

Kasper nudged Sehun. “Well, wala naman na siya magagawa. Ready na magbayad ‘tong si Se.”

“Gago.” Bigla namang nag-notif sa phone ni Sehun ang chat ni Minseok sa messenger. He looked up at his senior, confused as to why he’s sending him a message though they’re just a few meters away from each other, but Minseok just smiled at him. Nevertheless, in-unlock ni Sehun ang phone niya at binasa ang chat. 

It’s a link to Jongdae's Facebook profile. 

Pinindot niya ito at napatitig sa profile picture ng binata. _Cute._

  
  


When he moved in, expected na niya na magagalit si Jongdae sa kanya dahil sa mga alaga niya. To his defense, mababait naman talaga sina Vivi at Monsieur, talagang di lang talaga mapakali kapag nagugutom na. Most of the time nasa sulok lang ang mga ito at natutulog. 

‘Di man niya sinasabi pero para sa kanya ang cute ni Jongdae ‘pag nagtataray, minsan pag sinisimangutan siya nito ay gusto na lang niya na hilain ang kamay nito at bigla na lang halikan. Pero well, hindi naman pwede ‘yon, baka lalo itong magalit sa kanya. Or worse, baka sina Vivi pa ang mapag-tripan. 

Aware si Sehun na six in the morning pa lang ay nagugutom na ang mga alaga niya. Though that one time nga lang, he pulled an all nighter because of his paper kaya hindi siya nakagising nang maaga. He woke up due to his phone ringing, only to find out that it was Jongdae calling from the other room. Galit na naman ito at iritable dahil nag-iingay nga sina Monsieur, pero it was indeed a good morning for Sehun dahil ang cute ng morning voice ni Jongdae.

_Puta, wala ka na bang alam na ibang description kundi cute?_

"Sehun!" Though it's only a whisper, rinig ni Sehun ang inis sa boses ni Jongdae.

So as usual, inasar niya lang si Jongdae dahil naiimagine na naman niya yung labi niya na nagiging cat mouth shape. "Good morning rin, Jongdae." 

Parang gago si Sehun, but he likes how he said Jongdae's name. 

He got up para maligo then changed into fresh white clothes and board shorts before going to the kitchen para mag-breakfast. He’s just supposed to eat bread and butter lang paired with coffee nang makita niyang may tirang kanin pa pala last night. He checked their fridge and cabinet kung may stocks pa sila ng food, then sakto naalala niya yung Facebook post nito (naka-set to public kasi yung account ni kuya niyo) na shared post ng corned beef silog tapos gusto niya daw mag-breakfast nang ganon kaso late naman daw siya nagigising. 

Lumabas muna siya to buy Purefoods corned beef (dahil according doon sa post ni Jongdae Kim ay ayon lang daw kinakain niyang corned beef) then bumalik agad sa dorm para simulan magluto. It didn’t take a while naman since fried rice, scrambled egg, at sauted corned beef lang naman ang niluto niya. Talagang nag-separate na siya ng plate para kay Jongdae, para naman hindi na siya awayin nito pagbalik nila ng mga alaga niya. 

Kaya nag-iwan siya ng note dito before they went out. 

Dadagdagan niya pa sana ‘yon ng “Smile ka naman,” sa dulo dahil, wala lang, gusto niya lang makitang nakangiti si Jongdae. Lagi kasing nakasimangot o nakakunot ang noo 

_I went out with Viv and Mon. Nasa park kami. I also cooked breakfast, tinirahan kita. Go eat para pagbalik namin di ka na galit. - Se_ nito sa harap niya. Pero syempre hindi niya ‘yon sinulat. 

Gusto niya maka-close si Jongdae dahil he seems to be fun and cool to be with. Lagi naman itong na-k-kwento nila Yixing sa kanya and how the younger man seems to feel attached to them, and how his kuyas are sad as well for leaving. But well, that’s life and somehow they have to move forward. 

‘Puta, kuya Min, anong gagawin ko?’ chat ni Sehun sa gc nila with Yixing and Junmyeon sa telegram. 

‘E di bilhan mo ng bago,’ reply ni Junmyeon sa kanya.

‘Di nya pwede bilhan ng bago, baka ibalibag sa kanya pabalik ‘yon.’ Sehun agreed with Yixing’s reply. Baka mas lalo lang mainis ‘to sa kanya pag siya ang nagbigay. 

‘Ganito na lang, Se. Bigay mo pambayad sa’kin tapos ako na lang bibili,’ Sehun thought of it and realized that it’s better to do that kaysa matarayan ulit siya ni Jongdae. So the following day, he transferred the money to Minseok’s bank account para mabili yung same slippers na nasira ng aso niya. Paborito pala kasi ni Jongdae yung yellow na flip flops na regalo ni Minseok sa kanya nung nakaraang Christmas. 

‘Bilhan mo, kuya. Kahit tatlo pa,’ Sehun messaged Minseok nang nagchat ito sa kanya, telling him that he’s gonna do some online purchase. 

‘Hay, masyado ka nang whipped dyan kay Jongdae. Halata ka na masyado.’

Whipped na kung whipped pero he thinks (?) he likes Jongdae more than he can imagine. ‘Di niya ito titigilan kahit na the only way na pansinin siya nito ay pag inaasar niya ito, o di kaya kapag mga time na sobrang kulit nila Vivi.

“Tigilan mo nga pagtawag ng master, parang awa," He remembered Jongdae telling him one time. 

"Ano ba'ng gusto mo tawag ko sa'yo... baby?" Sehun asked him back jokingly, pero deep inside gusto naman niya talaga tawaging baby si Jongdae??? 

Kita na naman niya ulit ‘yong pagnguso ni Jongdae at swear, hirap na hirap na siya, putangina.

  
  


Pero syempre may limit rin naman ang lahat. Lalo na nung isang beses na nakita niya na pinapakain ni Jongdae ng chocolate yung mga aso niya. Sobrang pagod siya that day kaya nasigawan niya si Jongdae. He’s mad about it but he can never stay mad for long at Jongdae, so after that incident, he doesn’t know how to make it up for Jongdae. He knew Jongdae already apologized for it, pero he’s spending time in his room not knowing what to do. 

_Gago mo kasi, bakit kailangan sigawan?_

Lumabas siya ng kwarto para sana kumatok sa kwarto ni Jongdae at kausapin ito, pero the moment he opened his door, nakita niya si Jongdae na nasa tapat ng pintuan nila. May pupuntahan pa ata ito. Nag-worry naman siya dahil mukhang stressed si Jongdae tapos lalabas pa ito nang gabi at maulan. Hindi nga siya napansin nito na nakasandal sa gilid ng kwarto niya. So he couldn’t help himself but ask. 

"Saan ka punta? It's late."

Jongdae looked like a lost kitten habang sinasabi niya ang gagawin. Naalala niya kasi last week na narinig niyang kausap nito si Junmyeon asking tips for interview dahil according sa narinig niya ay may pupuntahan itong job interview for his internship. 

Bilang techy naman si Sehun ay tinulungan niya si Jongdae to retrieve the files he lost. Napansin niyang lumabas ito ng kwarto niya, and that when Sehun realized it’s his first time inside Jongdae’s room. Super minimal lang ng interiors nito, tapos sa bedside table niya merong naka-frame na photo niya kasama yung tatlong kuya, taken during the three’s graduation day. Sehun felt like his heart swelled at the image, he learned how Jongdae’s been so open with his three friends. He couldn’t help but wish he was like that with him, too. 

"S-sorry. About the other night. I swear, hindi ko talaga alam." Sehun saw Jongdae bit his lip at before pa siya ma-tempt ay dinistract niya ang sarili at tinapos ang pagreretrieve ng files ni Jongdae. 

"Ayan okay na. The files are there." Agad siyang tumayo at lumabas ng kwarto ni Jongdae. Baka kung ano pa magawa niyang hindi maganda. 

  
  


Balak sana i-suggest ni Sehun na ihatid si Jongdae sa Makati for his interview kaso lang bigla silang pinatawag sa meeting sa org nila sa school. Lapit na kasi yung Engineering week at well, siya na naman yung napiling maging mag-r-represent sa Computer Engineering department. 

Late na rin siya nakauwi that day, pero pagdating niya sa dorm ay wala pa ring tao. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn’t help but feel worried, alam nito na hindi sanay mag-commute si Jongdae. Of course, kanino niya pa ba malalaman? E 'di syempre kina Minseok.

Susunduin na niya ba? Pero he knows that Jongdae is not really fond of him so baka mas lalo lang mainis ito sa kanya. 

He’s about to shrug it off and just go to his room to rest when his phone suddenly rang. It was Jongdae, calling. He answered it immediately as if his life depends on it. "Hello?"

"A-ano kasi..." Jongdae trailed off. "Alam mo ba kung saan sakayan pabalik sa dorm? Dito kasi ako sa Makati."

Agad naman kinuha ni Sehun ang susi ng sasakyan niya at agad-agad lumabas ng dorm, the moment Jongdae told him his current location.

"Stay there. I'll pick you up." 

Tahimik silang dalawa habang pauwi. Sehun couldn't feel but fascinated every time he glances at Jongdae's face, na maganda pa rin sa paningin niya kahit na madilim at ilaw lang sa mga sasakyan at gusali ang nagbibigay liwanag dito. He also liked the feeling of having Jongdae seated next to him. It 

Napansin ni Sehun ang pagiging open sa kanya ni Jongdae after that night. Hindi na siya nito masyadong sinusungitan. One time, napansin niyang nakikipaglaro ito kina Vivi, di kaya makikita niya na hinihimas ni Jongdae ang bahalahibo ni Monsieur. Pansin niya na cautious pa rin si Jongdae when it comes to the two, most probably because of the childhood trauma, pero nakikita niya ang pagiging soft nito sa dalawa. Sehun smiled and shook his head at the sight in front of him. 

And so fast forward to the present, mag-jowa na silang dalawa, something that Sehun can't still believe up to this moment. Nakatulog si Jongdae sa couch nila habang gumagawa ng paper niya. Pansin niyang nakaunan sa braso niya si Monsieur, samantalang nasa paanan naman nito si Vivi. He walked towards the sleeping man and sat on the floor para maging ka-level niya si Jongdae. He gave him a peck on his forehead bago niya alisin si Monsieur at ilagay sa tulugan nito. He went back to Jongdae para buhatin at dalhin sa kama nito when the latter stirred up. 

"Let's get you to bed," Sehun softly whispered. 

"Hmmkay," Jongdae replied as he buried his face on Sehun's neck. Wala namang hirap i-transfer si Jongdae sa kwarto nito dahil hindi naman ito ganun kabigat, and Sehun likes it when Jongdae is in his arms. 

Aalis na sana si Sehun so he can also sleep in his room nang hawakan ni Jongdae yung kamay niya. "Dito ka muna please?" Jongdae said half-asleep. 

Nagulat naman si Sehun dito. "You sure?" The shorter man only nodded. Agad namang tumabi si Sehun sa kanya, then Jongdae put his head on Sehun's chest.

"Good night," Jongdae whispered as Sehun wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

Nakatingin lang si Sehun sa natutulog na anyo ni Jongdae. He left a chase kiss on Jongdae's head before whispering, "I love you."

Almost a year in their relationship, Sehun realized how clingy Jongdae is. Naalala niya tuloy kung paano naging clingy ito sa mga kuya niya, literal na halos paglambitinan niya ang mga ito (kwento nila, of course). With him, it seems like Jongdae always likes Sehun's attention, and the latter obliges to do so. 'Di naman siya magrereklamo dahil gusto niya rin naman na bine-baby ang boyfriend niya. He just finds it cute how Jongdae treated him differently before, but now it seems like Sehun has done something good in the past to be blessed with a sweet and loving boyfriend. 

It's already March and both of them are busy submitting their requirements for their subjects. By third week of March kasi dapat meron na silang grades sa lahat ng subjects, unless hindi sila makaka-graduate. 'Di naman makakaila na busy talaga si Sehun dahil nga running for Latin honors rin siya, and well, busy days only mean na less babe time silang dalawa. Pero they always manage to spend the nights together pag-uwi nila ng dorm. Tila nawawala ang pagod nilang dalawa pag magkayakap na sila. 

One night, nagpapatanggal ng pagod si Sehun by playing pubg sa kwarto niya. Kakatapos lang kasi ng lahat ng requirements niya so he can finally breathe and do shit he wants. But Jongdae being Jongdae, he sat next to his boyfriend as he watches him play. Wala naman siyang naiintindihan sa nilalaro ni Sehun kaya mabilis siyang na-bored sa panonood. 

Nilagay ni Jongdae ang kamay niya sa ilalim ng kamay ni Sehun na nakapatong sa keyboard at pinag-intertwined ang mga daliri nilang dalawa. Natigilan tuloy sa paglalaro si Sehun at napatingin sa kanya. Akala ni Jongdae ay maiinis ito sa kanya kaya dapat aalisin na niya ang kamay nang higpitan ni Sehun ang pagkakahawak dito. Hindi nakatingin si Sehun kay Jongdae dahil naka-focus pa rin ito sa nilalaro niya, so the latter just moved closer to Sehun, giving him a peck on his shoulders before leaning his head on Sehun's. 

Pinikit ni Jongdae ang mata niya at hinayaang maglaro si Sehun sa tabi nang mapansin niyang nag-stop yung game na nilalaro niya, so he opened his eyes again to ask what's wrong.

But Sehun just grabbed both of his hands and placed him on the taller man's lap. They just stared at each other's eyes before Jongdae asked, "Bakit?"

"Nakaka-distract ka, alam mo ba 'yon?" Sehun said as he tightens the grip on the shorter man's waist. Jongdae just pursed his lips. 

"Wala naman akong ginagawa?" Sehun gave him an amused look. The shorter man doesn't know what effect he has on Sehun, even with just doing the bare minimum. 

Sehun lifted his arms to caress Jongdae's lips, causing the latter to shiver at the touch. "Di ka sure na wala kang ginagawa."

Jongdae blushed as he know he can feel the growing hard on below them. 

_Well, fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> That was a lame attempt at landian, so I apologize for this hahahaha thank you for reading!! I'd love to know what you think ;(
> 
> I'm on twitter: @vanillaloey / @agirlwithasaga


End file.
